Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Coleusxc3x97hybrida. 
Variety denomination: Balaureve.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Coleus plant, botanically known as Coleusxc3x97hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balaurevexe2x80x99.
The new Coleus originated as the product of a controlled breeding program carried out in Cartago, Costa Rica during September 1997. The female (seed) parent of the new Coleus was the Coleusxc3x97hybrida variety xe2x80x98Ducks Foot Camouflagexe2x80x99 (not patented). The male (pollen) parent of the new variety was the Coleusxc3x97hybrida variety xe2x80x98Mosaic Farwayxe2x80x99 (not patented). The new Coleus was discovered and selected as a single plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross during August 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal tip or stem cuttings taken during 2001 in West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) forms green and grayed-purple variegated leaves;
(b) exhibits an upright bushy form; and
(c) exhibits a vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Balaurevexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to its female parent xe2x80x98Ducks Foot Camouflagexe2x80x99. However, in side-by-side comparisons, the new Coleus exhibits a more branching habit and different leaf color.